KP College: Secret Origins
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: The story of the KP Collegiers finally comes into light. New chapter (plus disclaimer) up. ReadReview please!
1. For Every Change, There Is A Beginning

Disclaimer: I own no one except myself and Veeken. Thank you. More info as the story develops.

(Veeken is sitting on her bed, reading The Golden Compass.)

Veeken: (reading) "She turned away. Behind them lay pain and death and fear; ahead of them lay doubt, and danger, and fathomless mysteries."

(She puts it down and tries to open the door, but it appears to be locked.)

Veeken: (cont) What's going on?! 

(All of a sudden, there is an explosion, then she falls back. She is finally able to open the door, but it doesn't lead to the apartment. It leads to {Ba-ba-ba-bum} Kraken's lair.) 

Veeken: _This_ could be a problem. 

(She exits, and the door folds up into a little cube.) 

Veeken: Way weird. 

(All of a sudden-{This is where Drakken comes in}.) 

Drakken: Who are you? 

Veeken: (to herself) Uh-oh. Evil villain alert. What am I gonna do?! Well, er, I don't seem to be needed around here, so I'll, um, just go. (Grabs cube and makes for the door.) 

Drakken: Freeze! 

Veeken: Hate to disappoint and run, but I gotta jet! 

Drakken: Guards! Attack! 

(Drakken's goons surround Veeken) 

Veeken: Oh, crud. 

Drakken: You're trapped. 

Veeken: Well, you know what they say, if you have to go out, go in style. (to goons) Sorry, boys, my dance cart's full. (Punches goon in gut) 

Goon: Ugh! (He and the other goons disappear) 

Veeken: Wimps! You gotta get better goons than _this_! 

Shego: (Walking in) You try being an evil genius on a _budget_! 

Veeken: Oh, _double crud_! 

(Shego activates her gloves. There is a button behind Drakken that appears to activate a device with a huge mallet. After some quick calculations, Veeken knows what to do.) 

Veeken: It's time to make the impossible possible. Kim Possible style. 

Shego: You know who Kim Possible is?! 

Veeken: Yeah, who doesn't? 

Shego: (Beat) True. 

(Veeken back flips, using Drakken as a vault, and when she lands, she immediately hits the button, releasing the hammer and sending Shego flying.) 

Veeken: One more thing. (Grabs piece of paper with Drakken's signature on it.) Adios. Give my regards to the police. 

Drakken: She escaped! 

Shego: (Sarcastically, while getting up) Nooo, _really_? 

Veeken: Yeah, tell them there's someone else to not mess with around here, and her name is (pause) Dr. Veeken! I'm outta here! 

Drakken/Shego: (Blink) 

Police: Hold it right there, Drakken! 

Drakken: I haven't moved. 

(Kim comes in and looks around the lair.) 

Kim: Who did this? 

(Shego, stunned, points to Veeken.) 

Veeken: Hi. 

Drakken: She defeated all my henchmen without touching them. 

Veeken: I only punched one in the gut once! After that, they all backed off. 

Kim: (to Veeken) Who are you? 

Veeken: There are some who call me . . . Doctor Veeken. Or Vee for short. 

Kim: Why would they call you that? 

Veeken: 'Cause it's my name. Duh! 

Kim: Oh. 

Veeken: So, you're Kim Possible. 

Kim: Yeah. 

Ron: (peeks his head in) and me! 

Veeken: So this must be Ron Stoppable. 

Ron: (gasp) **_SOMEONE REMEMBERED MY NAME_**! 

Veeken: Yeah, it's no big. Especially since you helped save my home state from being covered in magma. 

Kim: For him it is. So where are you from? 

Veeken: Well, I was from Wisconsin, but I'm not sure where I am now. 

Kim: Don't worry, you can come back with us to Middleton, so you can get back home. 

Veeken: Well, sure. 

(They walk off, leaving Drakken gibbering:-) 

Drakken: I can't believe it. I just can't-(to Shego) We need better henchmen. 

Shego: We need better _everything_.


	2. A Quick Walkaround

(Kim, Ron, and Veeken enter the gymnasium, where the rest of the squad are waiting.)   
Bonnie: Hi, K, Loser, New Loser.   
Veeken: (to Kim) I take it that's Bonnie?   
Kim: Yeah. That's Bonnie. Wait, . . . how'd you know?   
Veeken: Well, this is _kinda_ hard for me to explain.   
Kim: Try.   
Veeken: Well, I think that whatever Drakken did must have caused a permanent rip in the space-time continuum, causing a doorway to form between my world and your world.   
Kim: Interesting.   
Veeken: Our dimensions must be worlds apart. In my dimension, your antics are a TV show on TV. Weird, no?   
Kim: Yeah, that's _weird_.   
Veeken: However, in your world, all the people, creatures, items, and places that we think only exist in movies, TV, games, and such actually exist. You wanna know how I know?   
Kim: That's beyond weird. How _do_ you know?   
Veeken: Well, the guy staring in through the doorway's a dead give-away.

(Genie is peeking in, and disappears at Veeken's mention. The Kimmunicator beeps.)   
Kim: (answers) Hey Wade.   
Wade: Someone just broke into a satellite controls facility, and they need your help. Right now.   
Kim: All right. (to Veek) Want to come along?   
Veeken: No thanks. I'm going to get my bearings here before I do anything else. You could just call on me as, y'know, backup.   
Kim: Okay. (She walks out of the gym. Ron follows.)  
Tara: But, like, who's going to lead the squad?   
Kim: Bonnie. And I _don't_ want to see flying cheerleaders. OK?   
Veeken: Well, I'm going to go take a look around, okay?   
Kim: All right.   
Veeken: Good luck!   
Kim: Thanks.   
(Kim leaves. Veeken is walking down the halls of Middleton High. Veeken bumps into Wally.)   
Wally: Hey! Watch the royal personage!  
Veeken: That's odd, I didn't know they let peacocks out of the zoo.   
Wally: Hmph! (Struts off)   
Syd: (pulls out a wrench and unscrews a cap off of a fire hydrant, dousing Wally) Watch out for fire hydrants, man.   
Veeken: Good one, Syd.   
Syd: Thanks. I have a nice big fat truck full of eggs.   
Veeken: So, er, Syd? Can I ask you a question?   
Syd: Yeah. What is it?   
Veeken: What's it like living with Drakken and Shego as your parents?   
Syd: _Interesting_.   
Veeken: Can you be more specific?   
Syd: I move every week.   
Veeken: Oh, the whole _lair_ thing.   
Syd: Yeah. And do you know the worst part?   
Veeken: What's the worst part?   
Syd: I lose all my Club Banana clothes when a lair's destroyed. Each one.   
Veeken: Maybe you could ask Drakken to build something to keep the clothes in?   
Syd: Why don't I ever think of that?!   
Veeken: I dunno. So, what do you do for a hobby?   
Syd: My hobbies are computers. I build systems, stuff like that. So...you need someone to show you around?   
Veeken: Yeah, I'm new here, seeing as how I've never actually been here before, so help would be much appreciated. So, you gonna show me around?  
Syd: Sure. Well, uh, this is the mall.   
Veeken: Big place.   
Syd: Easy to get lost, too. I was on my way to the food court and ended up in the basement once.   
Veeken: I thought as much. Well, shall we go in?   
(Syd walks over to Club Banana.)   
Syd: Hey Monique!   
Veeken: Hi.   
Monique: Hey, girl! How's it goin'?   
Syd: Good! Monique, this is my friend Veeken.   
Monique: Nice to meet you.   
Veeken: No big. So, this is Club Banana. Nice place.   
Monique: Thanks. How would you like to work here? We actually have a couple of positions open.   
rons_gurl: Hey, Syd   
Syd: (to rons_gurl) Hey!   
Veeken: Well, I do need a job. What's required for the job?   
Monique: _Fashion sense_.   
Veeken: I mean, aside from fashion sense.   
Monique: Basically, that's it.   
Veeken: Well, I'll take it into consideration.   
Monique: It's okay if you're scared, girl. Most people are when they come here. (Drapes arm over Veeken's shoulder) Tell you what; I'll help you since you'll be new here and all.   
Veeken: And I get to notify you if anything in my schedule changes?   
Monique: Yep, you got it.   
Veeken: Well, where do I sign up?   
Monique: Here. (hands Veeken signup sheet)   
Veeken: (After filling it out) So, when do I start?   
Monique: Saturday, I think.   
Veeken: That'll give me enough time to get to know people around here. Thanks!   
Monique: No big! Give my regards to Kim!


	3. The Bells of Middleton

(Later at the Possible household . . .)   
Kim: So, this is my house, and probably where you'll be staying for awhile.   
Veeken: Thanks.   
(Later that night, in some park, a bunch of small light dots group together, and a figure materializes in the dark, laying on its back. The next part is spoken in voice-over, and we recognize the voice immediately as Professor Ratigan.)   
Ratigan: I lay in the dark. Where am I? Where is my memory? Unrecallable. Phantoms make noises in the night. I am alone. I float like a star in the cosmos.   
(Ratigan gets up and walks off into the darkness. Another figure materializes, standing up, and this figure bends down to where Ratigan was briefly lying.)   
Figure: Bloody hell, Ratigan was _here_! This may be a good chance to recapture him for good.   
(The figure dematerializes in a shower of stars, leaving behind no trace. The next morning . . .)   
Kim: Say, Veeken, you ready to go to school?   
(Veeken comes out wearing a backpack similar to Kim's, and carrying a silver portable CD player.)   
Kim (cont): Um, what's _that_?   
Veeken: My CD player. What's it look like?   
Kim: So, what do you listen to?   
Veeken: Mostly soundtracks, sometimes pop and stuff like that. Here, you might want to look at this. (Hands Kim the Kim Possible soundtrack)   
Kim: I've got a **_soundtrack_**?!   
Veeken: It's not really a soundtrack. It's mostly songs a bunch of artists wrote about you.   
Kim: Oh, here. (Hands Veeken a Kimmunicator, only with different colors and there's nothing on the screen)   
Wade: (Appearing on the screen) Hey, Veeken. So, what song do you want for your Kimmunicator?   
  
Veeken: Can you-   
  
Wade: Hold on. (Types furiously and a cord comes out and sticks into the headphone outlet on the CD player) Okay, choose the song you want to play for the sound. (Veeken chooses I'm Ready.) Okay, here it goes. (I'm Ready starts playing as an MIDI.)   
Veeken: You rock, Wade.   
(All of a sudden, someone clad in a black leather jacket falls out of a tree, only to hang on one of the branches.)   
Kim: How'd you get in that tree?   
Ret: There is _no tree_.   
Veeken: Who the heck is that guy?   
(A girl wearing normal clothes walks up behind Veeken. Everything about her pretty much screams normal except the fact that she's wielding a lightsaber.)   
jedigirl: Local Matrix maniac.   
Veeken: And you are?   
jedigirl: The name's jedigirl, and this is Retribution, or Ret for short.   
Veeken: Dr. Veeken.   
jedigirl: Pleasure.   
live2swim: jedigirl!   
(A girl who is slightly older than jedigirl runs up beside jedigirl.)   
Ret: Er, hi, live2swim.   
Kim: Wait a minute. You know each other?!   
jedigirl: Well, not personally. Actually, live2swim's my sister.  
Ret: We just came here a few days ago.   
Veeken: Lemme guess: You're from another dimension, too.   
jedigirl: (pulls out a KP soundtrack CD) A ring-a-ding ding.   
Veeken: _Jilly__ from Jersey_.   
Kim: (shudders)   
Veeken: So, um, where are you headed?   
jedigirl: Middleton High.   
Veeken: A-ring-a-ding ding. That's where we're headed, too.   
Kim: (shudders some more)   
Ron: Hey, Kim!   
Syd: Yo, KP!   
rons_gurl: Hi, Kim!   
Veeken: Hi, Ron! Hey, Syd! (beat) Hey, you're the girl that I saw at Club Banana!   
rons_gurl: The name's rons_gurl.   
Veeken: I'm Dr. Veeken.   
rons_gurl: Oh, so you're the Dr. Veeken that defeated Drakken, Shego, and their minions by only landing two blows.   
Veeken: Well, it's no big. Those two had it coming, anyway. (to Syd) No offense.   
Syd: None taken.   
Veeken: (finger pointed in the air) To Middleton High!   
Ron: A-ring-a-(Kim stops her.)   
Kim:_ Please, for Pete's sake, don't say A-ring-a-ding ding!!! Do you want me to have a seizure, man?!_ (beat) GAH!!   
(Song: The Bells of Middleton (The Bells of Notre Dame)   
(Veeken puts The Hunchback of Notre Dame CD into the CD player. When she pushes play, the music starts in the background.)   
Veeken: (Singing) Morning in Middleton, the city awakes   
To the bells of Middleton.   
The fisherman fishes, the baker-man bakes   
To the bells of Middleton.   
To the big bells as loud as the thunder,   
To the little bells soft as a psalm,   
And some say the soul of the city's   
The toll of the bells;   
The bells of Middleton.   
(spoken) Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves.   
Rufus: They don't?   
Veeken: No, silly little naked mole rat. Up there, high in the dark bell tower lurks the mysterious bell-ringer. Who is this creature?   
Kim: Who?   
Veeken: What is he?   
Ron: What?   
Veeken: How did he come to be?   
Syd: How?   
Veeken: _Hush_-   
Syd: (whines)   
Veeken: And I shall tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man, and a _monster_.   
Kim: Y'know, you scare me.   
Veeken: Believe me, watching The Great Mouse Detective for, well, an uncountable number of times will do that to you.   
Kim: The Great Mouse Detective? Puh-lease! That's a kids movie-   
Veeken: That happens to boast one of Vincent Price's greatest characters, Professor Ratigan. In fact, that's who this story is about.   
(sung) Dark was the night when the tale was begun   
On the docks near the church, the church of London.   
(Area: London at night. A small boat pushes through the water. Its passengers, three mice, and a cloaked Professor Ratigan.)   
Ratigan: (whispering) Be careful, we'll be spotted.   
Mouse #1: Hush.   
Veeken: (voice-over, sung)   
Four frightened criminals slid silently under   
The docks at old London.   
Mouse #2: Four guilders for safe passage into London.   
Veeken (cont): But a trap had been laid for the villains   
And they gazed up in fear and alarm   
At a figure whose clutches   
Were iron as much as the bells   
Mouse #3: Basil of Baker Street!   
Veeken: The bells of Middleton.   
Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)   
Veeken: Basil of Baker Street longed   
To purge the world of vice and sin   
Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)   
Veeken: Yet he blatantly refused   
To see any kindness within   
Basil: Bring these vermin to Scotland Yard.   
(One of the mice stomps on Basil's foot, causing a distraction.)   
Mouse #3: Professor! Run!   
(Ratigan takes off in the direction of the church.)   
Veeken: He ran.   
Chorus: Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)   
Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)   
Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)   
Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)   
Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)   
(Ratigan reaches the doors, but they are locked.)   
Ratigan: Sanctuary! I desire sanctuary!!   
(But Basil is there quicker, knocking Ratigan to the ground, unconscious. Basil pulls out a dagger and prepares to do away with him.)   
Dawson: Stop!   
Veeken: Cried Dr. Dawson.   
Basil: He is an unholy daemon.   
I'm sending him back to hell where he belongs.   
Dawson: (sung) Would you be wiling to spill blood on your hands   
And on the Church of old London?   
Basil: I am guiltless. He ran, and I pursued.   
Dawson: Thus would cause your reputation to wilt   
At the Church of old London.   
Basil: (fiercely) My conscience is clear!   
Dawson: You can lie to yourself and your allies,   
You can claim that you haven't a qualm.   
But you never can run from   
Nor hide what you've done from the eyes   
Of the church of Old London.   
(The stars seem to form together to form a giant lion's head that stares down at Basil.)   
Veeken: And for one time in his life   
Of power and control,   
Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have Mercy)   
Veeken: Basil felt a twinge of fear   
For his immortal soul.   
Basil: Well, what shall I-? (beat) No, if I can't kill him, then he shouldn't be able to remember who he is, either.   
(Basil appears to walk into the screen fading to black.)   
Veeken: And so this is how Ratigan came to be   
A shell of his former self.   
His memories and emotions locked up in a gem,   
Which is a beauty in itself.   
Now here is a riddle to guess if you can   
Sing the bells of Middleton.   
Who is the monster and who is the man?   
Sing the bells of Mid-dle-ton.   
(End song)   
Ron: Wow. That was creepy. I wonder if it's true?   
Kim: Oh, come off it, Ron. You know stories like that aren't true.   
Veeken: This coming from a girl who's seen someone get Mystical Monkey Power? (beat) Well, _sort of_.   
Kim: Let's just get to school, okay?


	4. Streets of Gold

(Kim, Ron, Syd, Ret, jedi, live2swim, Monique and rons_gurl are walking down a hallway towards a classroom.)   
rons_gurl: So, _what_ do we do, exactly?   
Syd: Investment world saving, man! Didn't you hear about us in the Wall Street Journal.   
Veeken: Really?   
Kim: Yes, captains of the industry.   
Veeken: Wow. Can I be one too?   
Ron: Hey, when you've got your pals, you've got all you need.   
jedi: Okay, guys.   
Monique: We've got to clean you up, guys, and give you some on-the-job training.   
(singing)   
Ooh, yeah.   
Now, listen up, you've got a lot to learn,   
And if you don't learn, you don't eat.   
(Ron snatches a burrito from a lunch tray and tosses it to Rufus, who gets hurled backwards.)   
But, if you're tough, and always use your head,   
You'll be right at home on the street.   
When you've got talent, everything is free,   
Watch how we do things, Ooh, I guarantee-   
Kim/Ron/Monique/Syd: You're gonna see how the best survive,   
We make an art out of staying alive.   
(Rufus is nearly run over by students before Kim saves him.)   
And if you do just as you're told,   
These are the streets of gold.   
Every boulevard is a miracle mile,   
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style,   
(Rufus gets chased by a moment by the two bullies from Mind Games before being saved by Kim, the others and the Detention Kids from Tick-Tick-Tick.)   
And if you play it brave and bold,   
These are the streets of gold.   
(The bell rings and everyone goes to their respective classes {Don't worry, it gets more exciting later on}.)


	5. New Teacher or New Danger?

(Cut to the interior of the classroom the group just entered. All the students are seated, when an older woman, wearing a blue dress, walks past the desks and sits down at the teacher's desk.)  
  


Meg: (clears throat) I am Ms. Meg Serantis, and I believe that this is the class I was assigned to teach. (Kim raises her hand.) Yes, Ms. . . .  
  


Kim: Possible. _Kim_ Possible.  
  


(Meg is surprisingly not surprised at the name, and Veeken is somewhat curious.)  
  


Meg: Yes, I thought I recognized you from somewhere. Anyway, as you were saying?  
  


Kim: Doesn't _Mr. Barkin_ usually teach this class?  
  


Meg: He canceled out at the last minute, and they hired me as the substitute.  
  


Kim: Oh.  
  


Meg: As I was saying, the assignment is to read the story from pages 113 to 121. Now, open your books and pay close attention, class . . .  
  


(Meg's talk fades into the background. All the students are paying attention, except for Kim and Veeken, who are secretly talking.)  
  


Veeken: (to Kim) Isn't it kind of weird that Barkin isn't teaching?  
  


Kim: (to Veeken) Yeah, usually it's _him_ who does the replacing.  
  


Veeken: Maybe he really _had_ to cancel.  
  


Ret: (jumping in) Or, maybe, that's what they **_want_** us to think.  
  


Kim: Ret.  
  


Veeken: No, it is a highly vague possibility, but Ret might be right.  
  


Kim: But that would mean that Meg would be lying to us, and we could all be in some sort of danger.  
  


(Unfortunately, everyone else heard that last statement.)  
  


Meg: Ms. Possible, come see me after class.  
  


Kim: (lays her head on the table)  
  


Meg: (to herself) This just proves that fame isn't everything.  
  


(Later, after class . . . .)  
  


Syd: Oy. One day with the substitute, and Kim's _already_ gotten in trouble.  
  


Veeken: It's kind of unnerving, the way she got punished so fast. Maybe she was on to something, and Meg was trying to cover it up.  
  


Ret: Yeah, like in The Matrix when the Agents were trying to stop Neo from joining up with Morpheus.  
  


Syd: Huh?  
  


Veeken: It is plausible. However, what would Meg want to cover up that she doesn't want us to-(accidentally walks into someone) Oof! (normal) Oh, sorry.  
  


(It turns out Veeken has bumped into Mr. Barkin.)  
  


Syd: Hey, Mr. Barkin.  
  


Barkin: Oh, hey, Sydney, Veeken, and . . . . (of Ret) What'd you say your name was again?  
  


Ret: Retribution, or Ret for short.  
  


Barkin: Pleasure.  
  


jedi: (walking up) I thought you had something important to take care of.  
  


Barkin: No, it turns out that the position for substitute was already filled before I could access it.  
  


Syd: What happened to the original teacher?  
  


Barkin: He retired several years ago, and no one noticed until Ms. Serantis filled the position. (realizes Kim's not there) Say, 

where's Possible?  
  
jedi: Who? (realizing) Oh, Kim. She kind of got in trouble with the teacher, and she wanted a talk with her after class.  
  


Barkin: That's kind of weird.  
  


Veeken: How?  
  


Barkin: In the rules of substitute teaching, a substitute, like Meg, is supposed to report incidents, like the one with Kim, to me, instead of exacting punishment.  
  


Syd: Maybe she doesn't know that?  
  


Ron: Sydney, that's stupid. Every substitute teacher needs to know these rules!  
  


Barkin: Precisely.  
  


Veeken: Unless . . . Say, Mr. Barkin?  
  


Barkin: Yes, Ms. Veeken?  
  


Veeken: What happens if a substitute takes the place of a teacher who's retired?  
  


Barkin: Then the teacher receives that position, and is obligated to fulfill the duties of the retiree.  
  


Veeken: What?  
  


(Cut to the interior of the classroom the others were in earlier, only the lights are out, making the room spookier than normal. Meg is clearly not in. Kim opens the door, spilling in light through the doorway.)  
  


Kim: Hello? Hello? (enters) Ms. Serantis?  
  


(Meg's bag is by the desk, still open. Something in it catches Kim's eye.)  
  


Kim: (cont) What's this?  
  


(It's a small computer disk, labeled _Study of Dæmons information and Scientific Journal; **TOP SECRET**_. Kim whips out her Kimmunicator, and contacts Wade.)  
  


Kim: (cont) Wade?  
  


Wade: What up, Kim?  
  


Kim: Can you do an analysis of this disk?  
  


Wade: Not from here, I can't. If you can get the files on the computer in your room, I think I can handle it. However, you have to make sure no one realizes the disk is gone.  
  


Kim: Right.  
  


(Kim pulls out a device that looks like a pen and runs it over the label. She places it on a similar disk, except for the lack of writing, and the pen writes the same words on the disk in the same handwriting. Kim quickly places the duplicate where the original was, and hides the disk in one of her cargo pant pockets.)  
  


Wade: Good luck.  
  


(Kim shuts off the Kimmunicator just in time, as Meg Serantis walks in the next second.)  
  


Kim: Oh, hey, Ms. Serantis.  
  


Meg: Oh, hello, Ms. Possible. I can't talk right now. Something just came up.  
  


Kim: Ookay . . .  
  


(Meg picks up the bag with the false disk, and walks out the door. Kim walks out the door, heading in the same direction, when she stops and hides behind a locker, and watches as Meg looks around, then walks back into the classroom. She sits down at a computer, turns it on, and puts the duplicate disk in. Files appear, except for a random one. Meg's eyes go wide as she realizes-.)  
  


Meg: (to herself; accidentally loud enough so Kim can hear) A double!  
  


(Meg pulls out a cellphone with a strange insignia on the back, and dials a number.)  
  


Meg: (to someone on the other end) Hello? Basil, it's Meg. I know it's 12:00 AM where you are, but we've got an emergency 

over here. The disk has been stolen.  
  


Basil: (on the phone) Are you sure?  
  


Meg: Positive.  
  


Basil: You don't suppose . . .?  
  


Meg: Why not? It's quite plausible, though I don't know how Ratigan could have snuck in without me knowing. He doesn't know who _he_ is, for Pete's sake!  
  


Kim: Ratigan? Wha . . .?  
  


(Kim runs away from the door, dashing out of sight, just before Meg, still talking on the cellphone, walks out the door in the opposite direction of whence Kim dashed. Kim peeks around the corner, watching Meg walk out of sight.)  
  


Kim: (cont) Ratigan? Basil? Who are-?  
  


(Kim stops, lost in thought, as something comes back to her.)  
  


Kim: (voice-over) The Great Mouse Detective? Puh-lease! That's a kids movie-  
  


Veeken: (voice-over, also) That happens to boast one of Vincent Price's greatest characters, Professor Ratigan.  
  


(She dashes towards the double doors, stopping only to pick up her backpack, and dashes for home.)  
  


To be continued . . .


	6. Newer Information, Newer Peril

(Cut to the exterior of the Possible family domicile {Sounds weird when said, doesn't it}.)

Mrs. Possible: Well, it's a good thing I ordered extra pizza.

(Cut to the interior of the Possible household dining room. The family {sans Kim}, Veeken, rons_gurl, jedigirl, live2swim, Ret, and Ron are sitting at the table. Ret is discussing the physics required for the stunts in the Matrix trilogy to actually happen with Mr. Possible, jedigirl and live2swim are talking about Star Wars with Ron, Jim and Tim, and Veeken and rons_gurl are talking about the new teacher with Mrs. Possible.)

Veeken: Sorry about the extra guests, Mrs. P.

Mrs. Possible: It's no big. So, you were telling me about this new teacher?

Veeken: Yeah. She seems okay so far, but I'm worried how quickly she got down to assigning punishments on the first day.

Mrs. Possible: So that's where Kimmy is. Strange though, to keep a student out this long.

rons_gurl: Yeah, strange. I wonder, though...

Veeken: What?

rons_gurl: (chuckling) I know this might sound a little bit like just coincidence, but I remember reading a Great Mouse Detective fic that had a character named Meg Serantis. (beat) Okay, so the author had the same name, but that's probably actual coincidence.

Veeken: Yeah, I know. She still freaks me out, though. When she told Kim to meet her after class, I'm certain she said that "fame isn't everything".

Mrs. Possible: Don't worry, Veek. Remember that she's new. Who knows? You might learn something you never would expect about her.

Veeken: Maybe. Well, I need to go get something from my room if it's okay with you.

Mrs. Possible: Go ahead.

(Veeken walks up the stairs to her room, now situated next to Kim's. She sits down on the bed and looks at the bedside table. The Kimmunicator she got is now sitting there.)

Veeken: (sighs)

(Suddenly, there is a tap at the window.)

Veeken: (cont) Who's there? (another tap) Doctor Bedlo?

Kim: (from outside) Veeken, it's me, Kim.

(Veeken throws open the curtains to reveal Kim standing on the windowsill, with her grappling hook sticking out of one of her cargo pants pockets.)

Veeken: Kim? How'd you get up there?

Kim: I climbed.

Veeken: But how-? (beat) Oh, the grappling hook. Yeah, I gotcha.

(Veeken opens the window and Kim jumps in.)

Kim: Listen, can I use your computer?

Veeken: Be my guest, whatever you need to do.

(Kim dashes over to the computer, inserting the disk from earlier into its disk drive.)

Veeken: (cont) Say, what's on the floppy?

(Several documents appear on the desktop.)

Kim: I don't know.

(Kim clicks on one titled "Records of rogue dæmon captures", and it opens up to a surprisingly short list of names. At the top reads "Professor James Ratigan".)

Veeken: Weird.

Kim: Say, what's this?

(Kim closes the previous document and opens up a document titled "Personnel". Another list of names appears in text form.)

Veeken: Say, Kim?

Kim: Yeah, Veek?

Veeken: Can you use the search option to search for the name "Meg Serantis"?

Kim: I'll try.

(She types something on the keyboard, but the search turns up nothing.)

Veeken: Try just "Serantis".

(Kim types in Serantis in the search box, and it brings up a name and title: "Megara Serantis; Status: Lieutenant". Kim and Veeken are awestruck.)

Kim: Wow.

Veeken: Yeah.

(rons_gurl opens the door.)

rons_gurl: Uh, Veeken? (notices Kim) Oh, hey Kim. Um . . . What's on the computer?

Veeken: Kim found this disk of extremely weird documents in the teacher's bag.

rons_gurl: Ms. Serantis? But how? I-.

Kim: She mentioned two names: Basil and Ratigan.

Veeken: Really? I wonder . . . (picks up her Kimmunicator) Wade?

(Wade appears on the Kimmunicator's screen.)

Wade: What's the sitch, Veek?

Veeken: Can you do a profile check for one "Megara Serantis"?

Wade: Sure. Just give me a minute, okay?

(Wade types furiously on the keyboard. A profile appears on-screen, but the print is too small to read on the Kimmunicator.)

Veeken: The print's too small to read.

Wade: No problem. I'll send it to the computer.

(The file appears on the screen of the Kimmunicator.)

Veeken: (studying the file) Interesting . . .

rons_gurl: What?

Veeken: According to this, her birth date was in the year 1883.

Wade: But that's impossible. That would make her about 120 years old, I think. Not to mention the change of species. The picture here is of a mouse.

Veeken: It might be a mistake. (pauses for thought) Wade, can you do a face check on the Meg we saw and the Meg in the picture?

(Wade types some more on the keyboard, and the pictures layer on top of each other, one of the Meg they saw at school, and the mouse one of the profile. There are too many uncomforting likenesses.)

rons_gurl: Ookay, now I'm scared.

(to be continued . . .)


	7. Veeken's First Mission

(Cut to Veeken, sleeping restlessly on her bed. The computer is inert now, and looks like it's been that way for awhile. Suddenly, the computer activates, and green lettering appears on the screen, ala The Matrix.)

Computer: Veeken...

Veeken: (sleepily) Five more minutes, mommy…

Computer: Wake up, Veeken.

(Veeken wakes up, rubbing her head.)

Veeken: What is it-? (realizes the computer is talking to her) Um, who are you?

Computer: There is no time for explanations. You must find the Supreme Being and save him from an eternal, and ultimate demise.

Veeken: But-?

Computer: No, not _that_ kind of death. I'm referring to a death of memory and emotion, not knowing who you are, or being able to feel, for all eternity.

Veeken: Oh. But how do I find him or her? How will I know who this (quotation fingers) "Supreme Being" is?

Computer: Do not search for the Supreme Being. He will come to you.

Veeken: And that means?

Computer: You will know when the time comes...

(The computer starts glowing with a bright light. Veeken covers her face, blocking out the light. Cut to Veeken, waking up the next morning, really freaked.)

Veeken: No, Ms. Serantis! I didn't steal the smegging disk!

Kim: (off-screen) Veeken?

Veeken: WHAT?!

(Kim is standing next to Veeken, who is now fully awake.)

Kim: Veeken, calm down. There's no Ms. Serantis here, and there's no-(beat) Okay, I'll admit there is a disk, but nothing else. Besides, it's Saturday. No school, remember?

Veeken: Oh, right. (sigh of relief)

(There is a moment of uneasy silence, which Kim breaks by saying-.)

Kim: Don't you have somewhere to-?

Veeken: Oh, my job at Club Banana! (grabbing Kim by her shoulders) Thanks for reminding me, KP!

(Veeken literally _dives_ into her closet, while Kim looks on, the latter's eyebrow raised at the former's enthusiasm at the task. Veeken finally steps out of the closet, clothed in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of "Giza-green" cargoes.)

Veeken: (cont) So, what do you think?

Kim: (beat) Did you get those from my closet?

Veeken: Actually, I don't know how they got there.

Kim: (shrugging it off) Whatever.

(Veeken checks her wrist, as if checking a watch, and recoils with faked shock.)

Veeken: Look at the time!

Kim: (stuttering) But-.

Veeken: Gotta go!

Kim: What about-?

Veeken: Don't worry 'bout me, KP! I'll get something quick to eat for breakfast at the mall, okay?

Kim: Hold on!

(Veeken is at the door, and is about to leave, but turns to look at Kim.)

Veeken: Okay, I'll bite. What?

Kim: (embarrassed) Wade wanted me to give you this in case of another mission. (holds out a backpack like her own which Veeken takes gratefully)

Veeken: Thanks.

(There is a moment of awkward silence.)

Veeken: (cont) So…

Kim: Good luck.

Veeken: Thanks!

(Veeken leaves the room. Cut to the interior of Club Banana. Monique is showing Veeken around, giving her the "Secrets of Style" as it were.)

Monique: So your job is to get things from shelves that the customers can't reach. I know, they might be able to get it themselves, but it's a customer courtesy thing.

Veeken: Right.

(Cut to a few hours later. It looks like not much has happened, so Monique and Veeken are playing a game of checkers.)

Monique: Your turn.

Veeken: I thought this place was popular.

Monique: Don't worry, it is. (beat) Of course, it _is a bit odd..._

(The Security Salesman from "Past" in A Sitch In Time, only a few years older, dashes in.)

Security Salesman: (out of breath) Which one of you is Monique?

(Monique is taken back by this question.)

Monique: (shakily) I-I am.

Security Salesman: Do you know of a way to contact Kim Possible?

Monique: (a little nervous) Um…

Veeken: What's the sitch?

Security Salesman: The laser defense system at Juno's Jewelry Store had a malfunction, and the clientele and personnel are trapped inside.

Veeken: What do the lasers, well, _do?_

Security Salesman: Well, they aren't exactly, well, dangerous, as in _kill_, but they will render the thief unconscious for several hours.

Veeken: Ouch.

Security Salesman: So, do you know how to contact Kim Possible?

(Veeken looks uncertain for a second, but then gains confidence.)

Veeken: Why didn't you ask that in the first place?

Security Salesman: So what do I need to do?

Veeken: Kim's at her home in Middleton right now. All you have to do is get to the nearest phone and call this number. (produces a piece of paper with a phone number on it)

(Monique, getting at what Veeken is trying to do, hides the phone.)

Security Salesman: Madam!

Monique: (snapping to attention) Yeah?

Security Salesman: Do you know where I can find the nearest pay phone?

Monique: Dude, the nearest pay phone is halfway across the mall.

Security Salesman: But-?

Veeken: There's no time for chatter, man! Someone could have been knocked out by now!

Security Salesman: Don't worry, I'll hurry as fast as I can.

(The Security Salesman leaves in a hurry.)

Veeken: Where is Juno's Jewelry Store, anyway?

Monique: It's only a few stores down. I think we might get there _long_ before that guy reaches that pay phone at any rate. (beat; suspiciously) Why do you want to know?

Veeken: Never mind that, just follow me.

(Veeken leaves, with Monique looking on. Turning back to the checkout counter, she places a sign reading "Out to Lunch" on it, and follows Veeken. Cut to Juno's Jewelry Store, surrounded by a crowd of onlookers and a few police and technicians. Veeken runs up, stopping in front of the store's entrance, with Monique following doggedly.)

Veeken: What's the sitch?

(There are several customers and personnel inside the store, including a fancily-dressed sales clerk.)

Clerk: If you push the red button on the remote, the laser system will shut down! But you must avoid the lasers at all costs.

(Veeken backs up, and the crowd parts, giving her space. Cue music: It's Just You {after the "Not a superhero, It's Just You" line}. Suddenly, Veeken dashes forward, leaping into the store. Jumping and ducking under several laser beams, pressing herself against the wall, the laser close to touching her head. Monique gasps in fear, and covers her mouth with her hands. Veeken gathers her courage, and, with her legs beneath her, does a leap over a laser beam into a hand spring, pulling of several consecutive cheerleader moves to avoid the lasers, then leaping up onto a suspended lamp {The kind that have shades like upside-down bowls}. Cut to Monique, who is now standing next to Drakken, and Ratigan, who is interested in a childish sort of way, and all are watching, Drakken's head turning to look up, then down, then to the right, then horizontally to the left. Cut back to Veeken, who has reached the remote, and, doing a flip in midair, lands next to the remote, her right foot pushing the button. Immediately, the lasers vanish. Cut back to Monique, Drakken, and Ratigan, who smiles mysteriously, yet knowingly. Veeken removes her foot from the remote, and bows to the crowd, who applaud enthusiastically.)

Veeken: No, thank you, thank you.

(Cut to Ratigan, leaning against a tree planted like they often do in malls, smiling at this display. Suddenly, he turns and looks at something off-screen, and his expression of amusement and interest turns to one of fear. Cut to what Ratigan is so shocked to see: Two mice, Basil and Dawson, from _The Great Mouse Detective_, rounding a corner. Cut to the general scene, only the crowd has dispersed, and the clientele and personnel are getting their act together. Monique darts up to Veeken, who has seen Ratigan, and how he reacted to Basil and Dawson, and is pondering a singular question: Why would Ratigan, the World's Greatest Criminal Mind, treat his arch-foes, whom one would expect little or no fear towards, like the proverbial plague?)

Monique: Girl, that was amazing! How did you-? (noticing Veeken's mind is clearly somewhere else) Veek? Veeken?

(Veeken finally notices Monique, and snaps out of her strange trance-like state.)

Veeken: Oh, hey.

Monique: Girl, what's up with you? You look like you've seen-.

(Veeken cuts her off, pointing at the retreating Ratigan, who Monique catches a glimpse of.)

Monique: (cont) He was standing next to me when you were getting past the lasers! (pauses in thought) I wonder what he's so scared of…

(Veeken merely glances at the now-leaving Basil and Dawson.)

Veeken: Yes, I wonder…

(To be continued...)


	8. Words of Wisdom? I think not

(Cut to the interior of the Possible kitchen. Veeken, Monique, Ron, and Kim are sitting in the couch portion of the room.)

Kim: So, how'd the whole "malfunctioning security system" mission go?

Monique: It was absolutely beautiful, Kim. You should have seen it!

Ron: I just have one question.

Veeken/Monique: What?

Ron: Who was that guy that watched the whole incident, but ran away?

Monique: Vee?

Veeken: I know who he was.

Ron: Who?

Veeken: (uneasy) Um, you remember that guy I told you about Thursday?

Kim: That Ratigan guy?

Veeken: Yeah. I think that was him.

Kim: But what was he running away from…? (pulls out her Kimmunicator) Wade?

(Wade appears on the Kimmunicator screen.)

Wade: What'cha need, Kim?

Kim: Can you hack into the mall's security cameras?

Wade: Done and done, Kim. Do you need a precise time?

Kim: Yeah, right after the whole incident with the jewelry store.

Wade: Okay, now what section of the mall do you want the stream from?

Kim: The central area outside Juno's Jewelry Store.

(The Kimmunicator shows a clip of Ratigan standing around, leaning against the palm tree, then looking up in shock, and running away. Kim frowns in thought.)

Wade: (appearing on the screen) Do you want me to get a shot from the angle of Ratigan?

Kim: Please and thank you.

(Wade types furiously on the keyboard, and a shot of Basil and Dawson rounding the corner.)

Veeken: It's gotta be coincidence.

Kim: Okay, how?

Veeken: Listen, Basil and Ratigan are supposed to be _arch-foes. In the movie, I don't really think one party was afraid of the other._

Kim/Ron/Monique: Uh…

Veeken: Meaning that there is no possible reason for Ratigan to be afraid of Basil and Dawson like they were some sort of evil plague, or something.

Wade: Veeken, the science is sound.

Veeken: (sighs) Well, maybe more evidence will present itself soon.

Ron: Uh….

Veeken: Forget it.

(The next Monday, Veeken, Kim, Ron, Monique, and the others are walking into the classroom.)

Kim: I'm dreading class. What if this "Meg Serantis" figured out _I_ stole the disk?

Veeken: Don't worry, Kim. I'm sure that by now that whole incident has blown-.

(No one is sitting at the desk, but there _is a note on it.)_

Veeken: (cont) over.

Kim: Huh.

Monique: I guess she's not here.

(Rufus climbs onto the desk and frantically points at the note.)

Ron: Hey, it's a note.

(Kim picks it up.)

Kim: Hmmm . . . "We know you stole the disk, Kim Possible. Any hope to expose us is futile. You will never find, nor beat those older, and wiser than you are. Signed, T.R.D.C.S". Typical villain note.

Monique: Maybe Wade can find the place this note came from?

Kim: (pulling out her Kimmunicator) Can you, Wade?

Wade: Already done, Kim.

(A red laser scans the note, and some diagrams appear on the Kimmunicator's screen.)

Wade: (cont) Done.

Kim: That's fast.

Wade: Yeah, they didn't have any security protection, so it has to be not government-affiliated. But it's weird.

Veeken: What's weird?

Wade: It looked like they were receiving government support some time in the past, but it looks like they got it cut off due to what they were doing. It's weird, because it looks like it's self-funded, but there aren't any signs of how they're doing it.

Veeken: Really?

Kim: And you found this out so easily because…?

Wade: I installed a stealth program into my hacking programs. Completely undetectable.

(Unbeknownst to our heroes, a stealthy ninja slinks in through an air vent, placing another note on the desk.)

Veeken: (looking up) What was that?

(The ninja zooms back into the air vent, just as Veeken looks up.)

Veeken: (cont) Huh. Must've been a ninja.

Kim: Look, another note!

Veeken: (picks it up; reads) "Dear Kim Possible, We have reason to believe you have discovered the location of an enemy group we've been fighting for some time now. If you want to help us beat them, then come to Bueno Nacho at 3:30 P.M. But beware, for another group may want to intervene and stop our progress. Signed, A Friend". Huh. (to Kim) Do you think we can trust them?

Kim: Don't know.

(To be continued...)


	9. A Friend In Need

(Cut to Kim, Ron, Veeken, and rons_gurl are walking up a grassy slope. Kim and Ron are wearing their usual mission gear, while Veeken is wearing a camouflage styled t-shirt in the place of the plain black, and rons_gurl is wearing an ankh necklace.)

Veeken: Thanks for coming along with us, rons_gurl.

rons_gurl: Well, you've got to have a partner, right?

Veeken: Well, yeah, but are you ready for what we're about to face?

rons_gurl: Ready and willing!

Kim: Can we keep going?

Veeken: Fine.

(They reach a clearing in the middle of nowhere. In the middle is a cage, holding an white anthro mouse, wearing a GJ-styled outfit, only colored dark green and light blue. This is Irene Relda, but the heroes don't know this yet.)

Veeken: (cont) Is this it?

Kim: Apparently, yes.

rons_gurl: Hey, who's that?

(Veeken, rons_gurl, Kim, and Ron run up towards the cage. The mouse looks up in surprise.)

???: Who are you?

Veeken: Um, I'm Veeken, this is rons_gurl, that's Kim, and the boy is Ron. Who are you?

???: I'm Irene Relda, second in command from S.R.C.D, but that's not important. You have to let me out of this cage!

Kim: Um, hold on one second.

(Kim, Ron, Veeken, and rons_gurl form a huddle.)

Kim: (cont) How can we be sure we can trust her?

rons_gurl: Let's ask her if she recognizes the note that T.R.D.C.S. group sent.

Ron: But what if she's lying?

Kim: The Kimmunicator has a built-in lie detector, so we can tell if she's lying or not.

(Veeken walks back to Relda.)

Veeken: Listen, I don't know if you're telling the truth or not, so I'm going to have to ask a few questions, okay?

Relda: Fine.

Veeken: (cont) Do you recognize (holds out the T.R.D.C.S. note) this note?

(Relda takes the note and reads it. She looks at Veeken with a look of thought on her face.)

Relda: So, I take it you've met Meg.

Veeken: Yes, do you know her?

Relda: She's a member of the group this note mentions; The Rogue Dæmon Capture Society.

Veeken: But you're not one of them?

Relda: Well, I used to before they started to do things that didn't exactly agree with my personal standards.

Kim: (to Wade) Is she telling the truth?

Wade: Yep. But be careful. The group members may be nearby.

Veeken: Right. (to Relda) So, how'd you get in this cage? No, wait, don't tell me. The T.R.D.C.S?

Relda: Yep. They were trying to stop me from aiding the Supreme Being in regaining the Gem of Memories?

Ron: Okay, let's pretend I don't know what that is.

Relda: I'll explain later. Right now, you've gotta get me out of this cage!

Kim: But how?

Relda: The lock is enchanted. If you say its name, it'll unlock.

Ron: (stepping towards the lock) All right, girls, stand aside. I'll handle this. (to the lock) Your name is… lock.

(Nothing happens.)

Ron: (cont) Okay, I'm stuck.

(The lock suddenly gets a face, and starts laughing menacingly.)

Lock: Fools, you will never guess my name. **_NEVER_!!! (evil laughter)**

Veeken: (thinking) Why do villains always have to laugh evilly? (to Relda) Do you know what the lock's name is?

Relda: Yeah, but the lock's magic, so I can't say.

Veeken: Let me try something. (to the lock) I will play a game with you, little lock. A game of guesses.

Lock: What _kind_ of game?

Veeken: We each get three questions, and after each question, I'll guess at your name, and you guess at what's in my pack. I can't ask you your name, and you can't ask what's in my backpack. (gesturing to her backpack) I have three things in there. If you guess even _one_ of them before I guess your name, I'll join her in the cage; but, if I guess your name before that, you let her go free.

Lock: That's so easy! I'll win easily.

Veeken: If it's so easy, why don't you agree to the rules of the game?

Lock: All right, I agree. I'll even let you go first.

Veeken: Very well. (pointing to Relda) Is her name really Relda?

Lock: No, that's cheating!

Veeken: Go on, tell me.

Lock: (defeated) Yes.

Veeken: Then your name is Relda, isn't it?

(The lock's face disappears, and unlocks. Relda climbs out of the cage, stretching.)

Ron: You see, I never would have thought of that.

Veeken: Right.

Relda: How'd you know?

Veeken: There was something like that in a story I read.

Relda: Come on! We have to get out of here before-.

???: Before I arrive?  
(Kim and the others gasp. Cut to Basil, Dawson, and several other mice that appeared to have come out of nowhere.)

Basil: (cont) Hello, Relda.

(rons_gurl sighs in relief.)

rons_gurl: Don't worry, they're the good guys, right?

(One of the mice pulls out what appears to be a Star Wars-styled gun and fires at rons_gurl's feet, causing her to leap into Relda's arms.)

rons_gurl: (cont; breathless) Wrong.

(To Be Continued…)


	10. An Interlude To Hope

(Basil, Dawson, and the other mice are staring down Kim, Ron, rons_gurl, Veeken, and Relda.)

Kim: Veeken, rons_gurl, get Relda out of here. Ron and I'll distract those mice.

Ron: Don't you mean _you'll_ distract the mice?

Kim: No, I mean Ron and I, as in "Ron, don't think you'll weasel out of this one".

Ron: Oh, gotcha.

(The mice attack Kim and Ron, sans Basil and Dawson, while Relda, rons_gurl, and Veeken escape.)

Veeken: Come on!

Basil: Dawson, go after the girls.

(Dawson dashes off after Relda, rons_gurl, and Veeken. Cut to Veeken, rons_gurl, and Relda running through the forest. Suddenly, Relda turns to look in another direction.)

rons_gurl: What's the sitch?

Relda: Listen. Do you hear that?

rons_gurl: Yeah. Someone's coming.

Veeken: What's the plan?

Relda: I've got an idea.

(Dawson runs into the clearing, only no one's there. He steps forward cautiously, unaware he stepped into a snare. He is lifted off the ground, and is bounced off a few trees, ala Brother Bear, before coming to dangle upside-down, unconscious. Relda, rons_gurl, and Veeken step out cautiously from behind a bush.)

Veeken: Is he okay?

Relda: Don't worry, he's just unconscious.

(Relda cautiously reaches out and removes a strange red collar that is reminiscent of the obedience collars from A Sitch In Time.)

rons_gurl: Ah, now, you see, there is _no way he's a bad guy._

(Veeken isn't surprised.)

Veeken: Of course, he's not one of the types who would imprison someone in an unsheltered cage for who knows how long. Right?

Relda: Precisely. Unfortunately, he argued against some of Basil's opinions, especially under the foundation of the T.R.D.C.S. So Basil had one of his men put an obedience collar on him one night when he was asleep.

rons_gurl: Harsh. I thought they were friends.

(Meanwhile, Veeken's attention is attracted by something else.)

Veeken: Uh, guys?

Relda: They were, and they might still be. They just don't get along on certain issues, particularly ones pertaining to _us._

Veeken: Guys?

rons_gurl: Not now, Veek. What _kind of problems?_

Relda: Problems that consider the fate of the whole world.

Veeken: **_Guys_**!

Relda/rons_gurl: What?

Veeken: (pointing) I think we have a problem.

(At the top of a facing hill, there are several mice and one bat.)

rons_gurl: Relda-!

Relda: Wait.

(Relda walks towards them, and raises her hands, palms facing forward, the universal sign for "Look, I'm not carrying a big, murderous weapon". The mouse in the center dismounts, and walks towards her.)

???: (Speaking with Mac's (From Chicken Run) voice) Relda.

Relda: Flaversham.

rons_gurl: No way.

(Veeken and rons_gurl walk towards them.)

rons_gurl: (cont) You're Olivia Flaversham?

Olivia: (slightly suspicious) Who may I ask…?

Relda: Yes, they can be trusted.

Veeken: Um, I'm Veeken, and this is rons_gurl.

Olivia: Your bodyguard?

rons_gurl: No, her sidekick.

Olivia: Were there any others?

Relda: There were two others, and they stayed behind to fight the T.R.D.C.S. members that came to capture them.

Olivia: Then we don't have much time.

(Cue Background Music: Go Jimmy, Jimmy from the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius soundtrack, starting from the first chorus. The riders start down, and Olivia pulls Veeken up on her horse. The bat rider lifts rons_gurl onto his horse, and we see he has a peg leg. Relda whistles, and a white horse runs down. She jumps onto its back with the skill of Legolas, or any elf for that matter. Dawson wakes up, and Relda cuts the snare, releasing him, and she picks him up. Cut to Kim and Ron, surrounded by the T.R.D.C.S. mice. Kim is keeping up a brave appearance, but Ron and Rufus have had it.)

Ron: It's been nice knowing ya, buddy!

Rufus: Mm-hmm!

(Suddenly the horse riders descend upon them like Aragorn against the ringwraiths. The T.R.D.C.S members scatter, except for a few. Olivia pulls Ron up on his horse next to Veeken, and Relda pulls up Kim. The rest of the riders withdraw, and are now running away from the others.)

Basil: Summon the riders.

(Meanwhile, with the riders…)

Veeken: Relda!

Relda: Yes?

Veeken: Can they track a microchip?

Relda: They have the technology, yes. Why?

Veeken: Ron's microchipped so Wade can track him in times of crisis.

Ron: I knew it!

Veeken: They might be able to track our Kimmunicators too!

Relda: Fidget!

(The bat Kim and rons_gurl are riding with is Fidget.)

Fidget: Yeah?

Relda: We're going to have to lead the riders away from the hideout! Follow me!

(Relda's horse turns down a different path, and Fidget's follows.)

Ron: About these riders, they aren't as scary as the ringwraiths, are they?

(Five T.R.D.C.S. riders suddenly appear next to them when they pass a clump of trees, clad like-.)

Ron: (cont) Ringwraiths! AAAHHH!!!

(This only makes Relda and Fidget's horses ride faster. They are fast approaching a crevice, which the horses jump over. The T.R.D.C.S. horses stop at the gully. Relda leaps off her horse and presses a button on the wall. A sudden flood of water washes down from the overhang, but the good guys are safe for now. As the remaining water trickles away, only one mouse remains, and he rides off in terror. rons_gurl, Veeken, Kim, Ron, and Rufus are gobstruck.)

Ron: Wow.

(Relda twists the button in a clockwise direction, and a bridge rises up in the gorge.)

Relda: C'mon.

(She walks across, and the others follow.)

Veeken: Don't you think more of those rides will come looking for us?

Relda: No, they only send five, idiotically enough.

Ron: So, where are we going?

Relda: Well, since we're no longer being followed, our hideout.

Kim: So, who are you guys, anyway?

Relda: Well, I belong to a secret origin, the S.R.C.D, or the Society of the Rehabilitation of Captured Dæmons.

Veeken: So you're like a sister society to the T.R.D.C.S?

Relda: Actually, we're the opposite of it. You see, we separated from them because of their actions as of late. So it's up to us to stop them.

Veeken: But, knowing Basil, this is only the beginning.

Relda: Very good.

Ron: Then, considering what they've done, we're doomed, aren't we?

Relda: Don't consider this a setback.

Ron: Then what should I call it?

Relda: Consider this… an interlude to hope.

To be continued…


	11. An Interlude To Hope pt 2

(Cut to Veeken, Kim, and the others approaching the hideout, which looks strangely familiar to-.)

Ron: Rivendell?

Relda: A-yep.

Ron: But how?

Relda: You see, when the T.R.D.C.S. started to go downhill, they were developing new technology that was far beyond the evolutionary schedule of you humans. So, when the Society for the Rehabilitation of Captured Dæmons started to disperse, we took some of the less lethal technology, such as time travel.

Ron: So you went back in time when the elves left Rivendell, and brought it here?

Relda: That's pretty much the long and short of it.

Kim: But long-range scans would detect it, wouldn't it?

Relda: Kim, there are other powers in this world aside from technology.

Veeken: So, you're saying this place is hidden by magic?

Relda: Precisely.

rons_gurl: So who runs this place? I mean, if Basil runs the T.R.D.C.S, then who is the head honcho?

Relda: Neo.

Ron: Um, one thing. Is this _the Neo, as in The Matrix, or is this some other guy who __happens to have the name Neo?_

Kim: Ron, the Neo in The Matrix was an actor. This is real life.

Ron: (ala Morpheus) Are you sure of that, Kimberly?

Kim: Ron, don't.

Ron: Sorry, KP.

(Meanwhile, rons_gurl is looking a bit concerned. Veeken turns back to her.)

Veeken: What's wrong?

rons_gurl: I'm just a little confused. I mean, Basil was one of the good guys, up until, well, y'know.

Veeken: Well, these are different times. Who knows? We'll find out soon enough.

Kim: Anyway, about this Neo… What's he like?

Relda: Actually, I haven't seen him recently.

Kim: You haven't? He's your leader, and you haven't seen him recently?!

Relda: Well, if you were the leader of a secret movement, you would want to stay anonymous, so you wouldn't get caught.

Kim: Hmm, good point.

(Later, at Rivendell…)

Relda: This is very important.  
(Relda is meeting with Veeken and rons_gurl.)

Relda: (cont) If Basil and the others discover you have the disk, you could be facing severe dangers from the T.R.D.C.S.

rons_gurl: Don't worry, Relda. What harm can some mice do?

Relda: Believe it or not, the T.R.D.C.S. are clever, horrifically so with Basil at their helm. There is only one thing to do. We have to find Ratigan before they do.

Veeken/rons_gurl: Ratigan is a Supreme Being?!

Veeken: So that's why Basil's after him!

Relda: Actually, it wasn't always that way.

rons_gurl: That I could guess.

Veeken: Why is Basil such a fanatic over catching Ratigan?

Relda: Fanaticism is a sign of repressed doubt.

Veeken: Dune?

rons_gurl: Most definitely.

Relda: It'll have to be up to you to find him before Basil or anyone of the T.R.D.C.S. does. But, when you do, take him to Neo.

Veeken: What? But how? If you don't know where he is, then-.

Relda: Don't worry about you finding him. He'll find you.

To Be Continued…


	12. Roles Reversed

(Kim and the others are walking down a street, now with Syd and Des.)

Kim: Who do you suppose this "Supreme Being" is?

Veeken: I don't know, but Relda told me that, if we found him, we should take him to some guy named Neo.

(They are now walking over a piece of wood placed over where there is no sidewalk, and a somewhat deep hole.)

Kim: But how are we going to find this Neo? And, if we do, can we trust him?

(Suddenly, someone or something falls from up above. The piece of wood can't take the strain, and snaps under the weight. They land in a pit, and Kim gets a glimpse of a tail dashing into the shadows.)

Veeken: (rubbing her head) Did anyone get the license plate of that anvil?

Kim: Guys, something just ducked into those shadows!

(There are faint crackling noises, and Ron starts to panic.)

Syd: AAAHHH!!! **_It's a giant zucchini or a man-eating artichoke_**!

Ron: (walking over to the shadows) Don't worry, I'll handle this. (to the creature) Yo, zucchini!

(Ron starts to reach into the shadows when something tries to bite him, which he dodges.)

Ron: (cont) Hey! It tried to bite me.

Syd: (sternly; to Ron) Ron. (to the others) Anyone have a flashlight?

Des: I have a pen-light. Will that work?

Syd: It'll have to do. Toss it here.

(Des tosses the pen-light to Syd, who activates it, and it shines a wide beam on the creature in the shadows. It is Ratigan.)

Ratigan: (ala Gollum) It burns! It stings! Get that thing out of my face!!!

(Syd is shocked, and accidentally turns off the pen-light.)

Syd: **_AAAHHH_**!!! What the…?

(She turns it on, and Ratigan starts screaming bloody murder again. Syd turns the pen-light downward and upward, making Ratigan scream in short little bursts, ala Hall Monitor {Spongebob Squarepants}.)

Syd: (cont) If this wasn't so weird, it'd be funny.

Veeken: Syd, stop. (to Ratigan) Come here, little-.

Des: Veek, I hardly think he's "little".

Veeken: Okay, fine. Come here. Come here.

(Little by little, Ratigan steps out of the shadows, and we see him for the first time since Chapter 3. He is still proud on the outside, but scared of something, though he tries to hide it. His clothes are torn in a few places.)

Ratigan: (eyes narrowed; suspicious) Who are you?

(Veeken looks to the others, who nod. Syd steps forward.)

Syd: I am Sydney Ren Lipsky, daughter of Shania and Drew Lipsky. She (pointing to Des) is my sister, Destiny Lipsky. My companions are Ronald Stoppable, Kimberly Anne Possible, rons_gurl, and Dr. Veeken.

Veeken: (taking over) We have heard of your plight, Professor James Ratigan.

Ratigan: (shocked; amazed) You know my name? Then you must know what I seek…

Veeken: Actually, I don't know what you seek, but I do know who follows you day and night.

Ratigan: Yes… Them…

(Meanwhile, Basil is secretly listening in on the conversation, smiling.)

Kim: Yeah, so we've heard.

Basil: (off-screen) And are learning the hard way.

(Ratigan gasps.)

Ratigan: You!

Veeken: C'mon!

(They run over to one of the sides of the pit, and Ratigan boosts them all up except for Kim. Basil pulls out a Star Wars-styled gun, and points it at Ratigan. Kim instinctively steps in front of him. Basil pulls the trigger… but nothing happens.)

Kim: What the-? (turns around) Ratigan?!

(Ratigan is clutching his ears, gritting his teeth in pain. Kim realizes this isn't an ordinary weapon, and kicks it out of Basil's grasp. Ratigan shakes his head, and helps Kim climb out, following her. They all dash over to the other side of the street, jumping into an parked Jeep.)

Kim: There's no key!

(Ratigan rips off the covering on the steering column and fiddles with a few wires, starting the car.)

Ratigan: No need.

(Kim pushes the pedal hard, and they start off.)

Ratigan: (cont) Don't worry, if they don't chase you after a mile, they don't chase you.

(Suddenly, a laser blast breaks through the window, barely missing Ratigan's head.)

Ratigan: (cont) Or was that two?

(After several tight turns and close calls, they escape Basil. Ron and Syd pull themselves up from where they've been hiding.)

Syd: Kim, you need more driving lessons…  
Ron: So, now what?

Veeken: (determined) We find Neo.

To Be Continued…


	13. Time and Circumstance

(Cut to the jeep, driving down the street. Inside, Veeken is leaning back in the front passenger seat, rons_gurl is sitting in the back, thinking something, while Ron, Des, and Rufus are peering out the window. Syd and Ratigan are asleep on the other side of the car, back to back. Suddenly, Syd grabs Ratigan's opera cape, pulling it over her like a blanket, and waking up Ratigan, who glances at her, his eyebrow raised in a "What's _with_ this girl" kind of look. Kim is driving, concentrating on the road.)

Kim: So, how are we supposed to find this "Neo", anyway?

Veeken: I don't know. We'll just have to keep driving.

(Suddenly, and unexpectedly, the car starts to slow down, running out of gas. Kim parks it in front of a New York-styled apartment building {like the Oracle's from _The Matrix_}.)

Kim: (sigh) We ran out of gas.

Des: Maybe we can get some help.

(Cut to the interior of the top floor of the apartment building. A anthro-meerkat, styled like Neo, from the Matrix, opens the curtains slightly to look down at the parked Jeep. This is Neo. Cut to Ratigan, who briefly glances up in the direction of the building, his face momentarily taking on an air of recognition.)

Kim: But we don't know where we-.

Neo: (Off-screen; Liam Neeson voice) Excuse me?

(Cut to Neo, leaning in the now open doorway. Apparently, he knows who they are.)

Neo: (cont) Can I be of some assistance?

Kim: Um… Who are you?

Neo: (turning) Come with me. There's not much time and a lot I have to explain.

(Kim and Des look at each other uneasily, while Syd turns over and blinks, waking up.)

Syd: (groggily) Are we there yet?

(Cut to the interior of what appears to be your basic, average living room. Syd, Des, Ratigan, Ron, and rons_gurl are sitting on similar couches facing a coffee table, while Kim is standing next to Ratigan, and Veeken looks at Neo.)

Veeken: So you're Neo?

Neo: Yes.

Ron: Y'know, I was expecting someone a little more… human.

rons_gurl: Ron, from what I've seen, I'd think you'd have learned not to expect everyone here to be human?

Ron: Well, I was wondering….

Neo: Anyway, I received a message from the S.R.C.D, telling me you might be coming, so I wasn't surprised that you were coming.

Veeken: You knew? But how-?!

(Neo holds up his hand for silence.)

Neo: Veeken, rons_gurl, come with me.

(rons_gurl and Veeken start into the next room.)

Des: Wait a minute! What about us?

Veeken: Kim, call your parents and tell them we're gonna be late, and to not come and pick us up. The rest of you wait here, okay?

Kim: But I… Fine.

(Neo pulls a book on a bookshelf like a lever, revealing a secret room. Neo enters, and Veeken and rons_gurl nervously follow. Cut to the interior of the room, which greatly contrasts the normal living room. It looks more like an ancient Egyptian Temple than a normal room. In the center is a strange gem, ruby-red and glowing faintly. It is almost complete except for a chunk that looks like it was removed.)

Neo: Listen, time is brief, so I must be brief and to the point. Ratigan is only a former shadow of who he once was. Ever since he escaped from the Rogue Dæmon Capture Society, he has been terrified of them. You will have to protect them until I can locate the Gem of Memories and safely deliver it to you.

Veeken: Wait, what's the Gem of Memories?

Neo: Oh, let me explain. You see, when the Rogue Dæmon Capture Society captures a dæmon that's gone, well, rogue, they magically remove its memories of who it is and its past and its emotions, placing them in a Gem of Memories, and placing a Soulstone where it should be.

Veeken: Ah.

Neo: Anyway, it's up to you to protect him until the time comes. When the moon is full, you have to take him to the sacred temple of the Med-Jai.

rons_gurl: I just have one question.

Neo: What?

rons_gurl: Why does Basil hate Ratigan so much?

Neo: You want to know why?

rons_gurl: Well, yeah.

Neo: I'll tell you why: Because Ratigan was responsible for his wife's death.

Veeken: Basil had a wife?

rons_gurl: That I didn't know.

Neo: Actually, he did. You see, back when Basil and Ratigan were just arch-foes with not much hatred between them, Basil agreed to help one Elizabeth Starling. You see, she was on the run from Ratigan, and she wanted his help. Over time, they eventually fell in love, and were planning to get married.

rons_gurl: But it didn't work out that way.

Neo: Nope. Ratigan kidnapped Elizabeth, hoping to have her married to him instead of Basil, and brought Basil with, 

rons_gurl: But Basil escaped.

Neo: (nods) And in the process, Elizabeth was badly wounded in an attempt to kill Basil. They escaped, and Basil married Elizabeth before she died from the wounds… Personally, I think it was to make up for all the danger he put her in.

rons_gurl: Wow.

Veeken: That is _so_ Disney.

rons_gurl: Actually, I think that was a fanfic idea.

Veeken: Right. (to Neo) So that's why he hates Ratigan so much?

Neo: Precisely.

Veeken: And you want us to keep Ratigan out of the Rogue Dæmon Capture Society's hands until you get that gem?

Neo: And you might need him to help you.

Veeken: But how… (realizing) Oh, I get it.

Neo: But you must remember that the way he might turn out is unpredictable. However, one thing is certain. You must keep him out of the clutches of his old henchmen. Who knows what consequences could happen, especially if he goes back to the way he use to be?

Veeken: Yeah, I guess. But he might be different, although that may require a miracle.

Neo: Yes. Well, I'll try and get the stone to you by midnight on Tuesday. After that, I expect you may know how to find your way.

(Cut to the living room.)

Syd: What's taking them so-?

(The door opens, and Veeken and rons_gurl walk out, followed by Neo. All eyes are on them, scared. Finally-.)

Ron: Well-? (has his mouth covered by Syd and Des)

Veeken: Come on, guys. Let's go.

Des: But what about Ratigan?

rons_gurl: He'll have to stay at Kim's house for the time.

Kim: Uh… okay…

(When Ratigan is out of the doorway, followed by Syd and the others except for Kim, Veeken, and rons_gurl, Kim turns to Veeken.)

Kim: (cont) You expect me to keep an eye on a rodential criminal mastermind?!

Veeken: Until we get the Stone of Memories and get his memory back. After that, I don't know…

rons_gurl: Neo?

Neo: Yes?

rons_gurl: Can I ask a question?

Neo: Go ahead.

rons_gurl: Why is Basil… well… evil?

Neo: It's like I said before. Time and circumstances together have a way of altering one's heart and mind.

(Veeken gets a thoughtful look; This is good advice…)

To Be Continued…


	14. Home Again

**_DISCLAIMER ALERT!!!_**: Here's where I stand:

Disney owns: Kim, Ron, Rufus, anything you've seen on Kim Possible, Ratigan, Basil, and anything you've seen in The Great Mouse Detective.

nacho owns: Syd Lipsky.

despyrit owns: Des, Rory, Aunt Jessie.

I own: Veeken, Neo. And no, I'm not referring to **_the_** Neo.

Moving on...

* * *

(Time Lapse to Kim's house that evening. Ratigan is staring up at the house, while the others are just staring at him.)  
  
Ratigan: (gobsmacked) Wow. (glancing at Kim) Nice place.  
  
(Cut to a general shot of the group and the house.)  
  
Ratigan: (cont) It's strangely modern, but it's a nice place.

Kim: (slightly weirded out) Ah... thanks.

Syd: Let's go in before we get found out.

(Fade to Mrs. Possible sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. Kim sits across from her.)

Kim: (sweetly) Say, ah, mom? Do you mind if some friends of mine stay over for the night?

Mrs. P: Don't worry, I took care of Jessie, so Syd and Des won't have any problems.

(Wavering dissolve to Mrs. Possible holding the phone at arm's length. Jessie can be heard screaming at her from the other end. Eventually, she shakes her head, and dials up a number on her cell phone.)

Mrs. P: (into cell phone) Rory, can you anethesize your aunt?

(A beat later, a groan of pain can be heard from the regular phone. Wavering dissolve back to the present.)

Mrs. P: So, where do you expect _him_ to stay?

Kim: Who? Ron?

Mrs. P: (gesturing to someone off-screen) No, him.

(Pan over to the doorway to the hall. No one's there.)

Mrs. P: (off-camera) Y'know, the hiding attempt would be perfect, if it wasn't for one small detail.

(Pan down to reveal Ratigan's tail poking around the corner.)

Mrs. P: (off-camera; cont) Your tail's showing.

(Ratigan appears from around the corner and blinks.)

Ratigan: Is it _that_ obvious?

(Fade to Kim and Veeken moving her bed from Veeken's old bedroom the old fashioned way: Lifting it, moving it a few inches, putting it down and resting a minute, repeat. Finally, they stop and sit on the bed.)

Kim: Okay, this might take a little while.

(The camera pans left to reveal Ratigan, leaning casually against the wall.)

Ratigan: Need help?

(Kim gets off the bed.)

Kim: Thanks. I guess this is something you'd be able to-

(There is a small flash of red light under the bed, which rises a few inches into the air.)

Kim: (amazed) help... us... with.

(She turns to Ratigan, eyebrow raised.)

Kim: Do you-?

Ratigan: I don't know how I do this, I just do it.

(Fade to Veeken's bedroom in the Possible household. Ratigan is sitting cross-legged on his bed, while Veeken is fluffing her pillow.)

Veeken: Well, you're going to be staying here for some time. (finishes fluffing) So you need to know some basics, if you're going to live here. #1-

(A sudden explosion shakes the building. Ratigan is slightly weirded out, but Veeken is complacent.)

Veeken: (cont) Explosions here are completely normal. #2: If you don't want to get caught by those guys again, you're going to have to listen to me, Kim, Syd, Des, and the others, 'kay?

(Ratigan smiles faintly.)

Ratigan: (amused) Well, it seems like I don't have much of a choice, do I?

Veeken: (lying down) Nope. Good night.

(The light turns off. A beat.)

Ratigan: I don't, do I?

(Veeken glares.)

Ratigan: Right. (lying down) 'Night.

(Cut to the exterior of the Possible household. A wolf howls from somewhere far off. Time Lapse to the next morning. Cut to Veeken's room. Ratigan sits up, stretches, yawns. He then turns and blinks.)

Ratigan: Ah...

(Veeken is wearing her mission clothes.)

Ratigan: (cont) What are you doing?

Veeken: Oh, this.

(Cut to a shot of just Ratigan, who flattens his hair a bit.)

Veeken: (off-camera) We're going to be meeting with the head of Global Justice today.

(Cut back to the general shot.)

Veeken: (cont) You _have_ heard of G.J., haven't you?

Ratigan: Well, I _did_ tend to avoid people of the law in case they bought them out, but, yes, I have.

(Veeken turns to leave.)

Veeken: Just come on.

(Fade to the group in GJ headquarters. Dr. Director is standing with Syd in front of a viewscreen {like in Ron Factor}. We see several stills of various anthro rodents hidden among the humans, noted only by the camera.)

Director: It is odd... There has been a strange upsurgence in the local anthro population lately. But, if what you're saying is true, then it would mean that the Rogue Dæmon capture society has resurfaced, which is, of course, impossible.

Syd: Impossible?

Director: According to the records, that particular group had its government funding cut off, when it was discovered that they had been using technology that was a bit... inhumane. You know, electroshockers, stuff like that.

Syd: Oh. (clutches throat) Eww...

Director: But, if the rumors _are_ true, then we'll have to help Ratigan out on this one.

(Fade to some GJ office waiting room. Ron is reclining on the chairs, tossing a small ball up and down to himself, while the others {except Ratigan} are sitting around, being bored. Ratigan, meanwhile, is pacing back and forth. Syd enters with Dr. Director.)

Director: (turning to Syd) And remember to contact me when something comes up.

Syd: Right.

(They walk towards the others. Kim's Kimmunicator beeps.)

Kim: (answering) What up, Wade?

Wade: I just found Drakken and Shego.

Director: (standing next to Syd) But you'd better be careful, because there have been numerous anthro sightings in that area.

Kim: Couldn't we leave Ratigan at my place?

Wade: No luck. You'll just have to take him with.

Ratigan: (flatly; arms crossed) Lucky me.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
